La vida es una sola
by CamilaTwiCullen
Summary: La vida puede darte oportunidades cuando lo ves todo perdido, en el caso del amor es casi igual. ¿Será que los sentimientos de Alice Cullen, una chica promedio podrán ser correspondidos por Jasper Hale, el chico poplular? One-shoot.


LA VIDA ES UNA SOLA

**ALICE P.O.V:**

Hoy sería el día en que mi vida y la de la criatura más hermosa según yo uniríamos nuestra vida y nos convertiríamos en uno solo.

Así fue como empezó todo: La escuela.

**FLASHBACK:**

JUNIO 10- 2009:

Ese fue el primer día de clases de mi último año en el Instituto Forks, en el estado de Washington. Mi madre adoptiva Esme Cullen me levantó con una hora de anticipación porque ya conoce mi tratamiento de relajamiento y embellecimiento y por consiguiente sabe que me demoro más de dos horas para quedar perfecta. Me di una ducha rápida para iniciar con cremas y tónicos para la piel, mascarillas en la cara para luego maquillarme al natural.

Mi ropa era otro dilema, puede que tenga ropa en exceso según mis hermanos Edward y Emmett es un derroche yo lo llamo necesidades básicas. Desafortunadamente, en Forks no hay un clima apropiado para usar camisetas ligeras o faldas, a menos de que quieras congelarte o ganarte un resfriado. En este pueblo llovía más de lo que se veía el sol. Al final me decidí por uno jeans negros calientitos pero un poco ajustados, con una camiseta manga larga color azul y una chaqueta azul para este tipo de clima, me puse unas botas negras con un poco de tacón para hacerme lucir más alta.

La sorpresa que me llevé al ver que ninguno de mis hermanos estaba despierto por lo que podía aplicar mi venganza-broma tipo Emmett por decir que los desfiles de moda son aburridos y toda la ropa que llevan es sumamente incomoda y estrambótica. Además, solo para molestarme se puso un jean holgado verde musgo con una camiseta amarillo canario y unos zapatos rojos, para rematar una chaqueta roja. Desde ese momento Emmett aprendió lo que significa no-molestes-o-te-quito-todos-tu-peluches-de-Barney -y-Elmo.

Mi broma consistía en secuestrar uno de los peluches favoritos de mi hermano y ponerlo a correr por el vecindario con el pijama de osos de peluche con unicornios que tiene para luego enterarse de que su peluche nunca fue tocado. No sé si se trague el rollo pero creo que usare la misma voz que escuche en una de las películas de terror que le gustan a Emmett y así comenzó el mejor día de mi vida…..hasta ahora.

Luego de la épica broma y ver a Emmett llorando como una niña/niño pequeño por su pequeño Elmo casi corrió despavorido por todo el vecindario aullando gritando todo para humillarse en vano. La cara que puso luego de esa broma no tuvo precio y menos la de Edward al ver el video que grabe.

Unos 30 minutos después:

Ya estábamos rumbo al instituto para reunirnos con mis mejores amigas/hermanas/cuñadas. Al llegar allí Emmett salio corriendo en busca de Rosalie alias la osita de Emmett. Y luego Edward al parquear en tiempo record fui por Bella que miraba la escena con cara de confusión y diversión. Nunca olvidare la escena tan melosa de un Edward corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana solo falto la música romántica y a Bella corriendo de la misma manera para fundirse en un abrazo-beso.

Yo era la única del grupo sola pero no significaba que no mara a alguien, esa persona era Jasper Hale, el hermano de Rosalie. Lo único malo era que él era popular, nunca se fijaría en una chica promedio, para nada interesante. Es más hasta se podría creer que ni siquiera sabe que existo ni que estudió en casi todas sus clases, excepto Literatura.

Fui a mi clase un tanto apresurada ya que la campana ya había sonado, llegue a mi salón antes de que el profesor llegara con varios libros.

-Alumnos, Bienvenidos a la clase de literatura como ven estos libros de aquí son los que voy a asignar por parejas, pero, yo las armaré.- con eso dicho todos empezaron a quejarse en voz alta y comenzó a llamarnos en orden:

- Crowley…con…Mallory con el libro El mercader de Venecia- William Shakespeare.

- Denali…con…..Stanley con el libro Orgullo y Prejuicio- Jane Austen.

-Marks…con….Henderson con el libro Carrie- Stephen King.

-Stephens…con….Newton con el libro Mansfield Park- Jane Austen.

-Hale…con….Cullen con el libro Romeo y Julieta-William Shakespeare.

-Swan…con .Cullen Edward con el libro Cumbres Borrascosas-Emily Bronte

-Cheney…con….Weber con el libro El perfume-Patrick Suskind.

-Black…con….Ateara con el libro Sensatez y Sentimiento- Jane Austen.

-Ok clase fórmense con su respectiva pareja y esa será su pareja durante todo el año, este año hablaremos de varias lecturas de carácter romántico y cada final de bimestre van a hacer una exposición de la lectura que les corresponda.

-Hola.- dijo una voz con la cual reconocí a la de Jasper.-Mi nombre es Jasper Hale y tú debes ser Alice Cullen.

No pude ocultar mi asombro porque él me conocía y sabía que al menos yo existía.

-Si soy yo, un placer.

-El placer es mío.-dijo besando el dorso de mi mano, por lo que sabía él solía ser caballeroso con todo el mundo sin importar quién fuera.

Desde ese día formamos una amistad inquebrantable.

Septiembre 24-2009:

Ese día fue mi primera cita con Jasper, fuimos al cine de un centro comercial en Port Angeles. Lastimosamente, ese lugar era tan grande que puse a Jasper a seguirme cual perrito faldero persiguiendo a su dueño. Vimos una película comedia romántica ya que no se me antojaba el terror ni la acción. Luego fuimos por unos helados descubrí que él amaba el sabor de frutos del bosque y él supo que el mío era chocolate, nos la pasamos entre broma y broma para luego iros a un parque solitario pero hermoso, ahí nos sentamos debajo de un árbol y lo siguiente que supe era que Jasper estaba hablando con un tono nervioso.

-A-alic-ce.-dijo tartamudeando.

-¿Si?-dije en un tono amistoso para que se calmara e infundirle valor.

-Quería confesarte algo que siento desde el primer día que te vi: Para mi eres como un ángel del cielo, te veía desde cierta distancia le pregunté a mi hermana sobre ti y ella me decía que dejara de ser un cobarde y te conociera pero temía que me rechazaras, que me menospreciaras pero justo cuando el profesor de Literatura nos juntó me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo y justo hoy me siento mucho mejor.

-¿Jass, seguro no lees mentes? Porque eso es lo que siento por ti y creía que tú no me querías que yo no fuera nadie para ti.- pero lego de eso sentí que puso sus manos en mi cara.

-Ali yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti aunque no te dieras cuenta.

Así nos fundimos en un beso que demostraba todo nuestro amor.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Ali?

- Si, jass. Te amo.

-Yo te amo, Alice.

**FIN FLASHBACK:**

Me estaba preparando para ir a mi capilla y casarme con el hombre de mis sueños. Jasper Hale y yo por fin íbamos a ser una pareja a los ojos de Dios, podríamos hacer una familia y envejecer juntos. Si hace cuatro años me hubieran dicho que me casaría con Jasper me hubiera reído creyéndolo un chiste pero ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es en los momentos que dejo atrás con mi familia y mi prometido-casi-esposo y me siento feliz de que nuestros futuros sea juntos y viviré el presente porque la vida es una sola.


End file.
